Petting the Mountain Lion
by Dragon Pants
Summary: Chad always thought Sharpay was kind of cute... for a mountain lion. Charpay of course!
1. Hi, I'm Chad

Standard Disclaimers apply.

So here it is, The pairing (if you can't tell from the tittle) is Chad/Sharpay, to move the plot along and because I love Troy/Ryan fluff, there is going ot be some Troy/Ryan in it. I think this is going to be fairly long, but the first chapter is fairly short, but thats because it's just an intro, so without further ado..

Petting the Mountain Lion

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I think you know me, Chad Danforth, I think I'm fairly popular, not quite as much as my best friend, but I think that's because of the sining thing. I have good friends, a good life, and I think I'm more popular than say... The Ice Queen, she's just soo... dramatic. Everything is, "Ah! The world is ending!", "Something's not right!" or "Why does everyone hate me!" Blah blah blah.

Not to mention what's with all the pink? She's just so annoying, and fake. Troy told me once he thought she was cute, yeah cute, like a mountain lion. May be pretty, but in that perfect little blonde head of hers there lies a vicious killing beast. I see those snarls, every time she flicks back her hair, with her perfectly manicured claws. She may not even be human, or female, more like an IT, not just any it, but IT. Because she's so full of herself so "Oh look at me, I'm so perfect." But if you make her mad, she'll rip your head apart, not just off, apart.

But enough about her, back to me. I go to East High, just imagine any generic high school in the united states, with a cross town rival, there you have East High. The West High Knights can beat us in a lot of things, Lacrosse, Chess, Forensics, and even the occasional football game. But one title that is ours, that they will NEVER again take from us, basketball. And thanks to my main man Troy, as long as we're still starters they won't be able to get past us.

You see, basketball is my life, it's like everything, during the season I eat sleep and breathe basketball. In the off season I spend a lot of time thinking about how we can improve it. Ever since my older brother, Elliot got me into it at the tender age of 6 playing at the Y I've gotten so hooked, it was like the only thing that we could bond over.

See, Elliot is like some kind of smart. He started school when he was 3 and a half, and started taking classes at the community college as a sophomore, and graduated college a year and a half early. And well, I'm... not smart. But not matter what he's doing with like his major physics lab and everything, we can always bond over basketball. He comes home for Christmas, and he tells our parents the latest and greatest, how great of a researcher he's working for, and they can look at him like they're so proud, I really don't understand anything they're talking about.

But later, he always makes it up to me, we play some one on one, the days he spends over a desk doing endless research doesn't seem to take too big of a toll on his skills. I can forget all he said over dinner, and how inferior I feel. Because it's just me and him on the drive way, and theirs nothing but net.

Anyways schools not so bad, I've got me and my crew, I've got my girl, the lovely and intelligent Taylor, my parents adore her, she's smart and sassy, for them they think she's a perfect match. She really is amazing. I really think she's the best thing thats happened in a long time. You see before her I never really had a "serious" girlfriend, I mean yeah I had some two week flings, but this is like long term stuff, serious stuff.

But yeah, that's me, I'm not perfect, not horrible, I'm just me. For better or worse, but hey, at least I'm not a mountain lion...

HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSM

So tell me what you thought.

Many thanks and lots of love to my beta reader TillThatTime, She's an amazing writer and if you get the chance check out her stuff!


	2. Interlude

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Alright so here's chapter two, it has slash in it, so if you don't like it you could probably skip it and still get what the story's about. I do believe there are some good lines in it though and the Slash isn't graphic at all. But here is chapter two, I'll switch back to Chad's POV for chapter three.

Petting the Mountain Lion

HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan laced his fingers with Troy's and pressed his forehead to the other boys. "Are you sure?"

Troy smiled and nodded, "Why wouldn't I want you to come? You're my..." Troy thought seriously then smiled. "boyfriend." It felt good to finally say that specific word.

Ryan still looked a little bit unsure, "But what if they find out? That'll be the end of it. They probably won't ever talk to you again."

"It'll be okay, I'll have you. Besides, you've got to be tired of hanging around just Sharpay, you've been doing that since the womb."

An indignant look crossed the smaller boy's face, "I happen to like my sister thank you very much. And who said your friends we're so cool? Chad? The only thing his mind can comprehend is which play you told him to run."

"Hey!" Troy gently slapped Ryan on the arm.

"Ow."

The smile on the athletes face immediately changed to a look of concern, "Did I hurt you?"

The blond smirked, "Of course not, it takes more than that to dent an Evans."

"You'd need a truck to hurt Sharpay." was the muttered response.

"Hey! I take offense to that, she's not just my sister, she's my best friend, and besides, how much do you actually know about her? Did you know she's had a 4.0 since eight grade? Or how bout that her first kiss was from a girl on a dare? Or how bout she has a lucky rabbits foot and she won't perform unless it's in her left side pocket? We've had to sew pockets in her costumes to make room for it before."

"Ryan?"

"What!"

"You're not helping me like her anymore."

"Oh."

"And it's not like you're so nice to my best friend either. He's not just a frizzy haired jock."

"Whatever."

"No seriously, he's the way he is because he's overshadowed by his older brother, who's like a genius. Basketball is kind of his outlet to all of that. His parents are both college professors, and his little sister just won this really huge middle school science fair."

Ryan giggled at the thought of a middle school fair being a huge accomplishment.

"Laugh all you want, but she's going to Washington DC next week for it."

"Wow."

"Yeah wow, he's a lot different than you think."

"Well, so is Sharpay."

"Okay Love, I'll make you a deal. I'll get to know Sharpay better, if you try and get to know Chad better."

Ryan had a thoughtful look on his face, "Alright, I think I can agree to that."

"And we can start tomorrow. When you come hang out with me and my buddies, bring Sharpay."

"I don't know about that... I mean Sharpay around a bunch of jocks?"

They both shuddered at the thought. "Well, at least Zeke likes her?"

"Please Troy, you and I both know that Sharpay can't stand Zeke, she only tolerates him because of the cookies."

Troy gave Ryan a puppy dog look that just made his heart melt. Not being able to resist, he leaned in and gave the other boy a sweet kiss, "Fine," Ryan pouted, "you win."

"Alright! Trust me she'll get along great with some of them."

Ryan rolled his eyes a bit. "Yeah sure..."

Troy wrapped his arms around the other boys waist pulling him as close as possible, "Trust me, it'll be great."

The only response he received was Ryan pressing his lips on his. The only noise was a small content sigh, "I love you."

Ryan pulled back, "And I love you, Troy Bolton, I love you so much."

"So, you'll meet me tomorrow? The Supreme Bean, six pm?"

The blond nodded in affirmation, "Six pm."

* * *

Sharpay gave Ryan a weird look, "Why would I want to hang out with your boyfriend and his basketball drones?" 

Ryan gave her an exasperated look. "I just thought it would be fun, besides, you need to start getting along with Troy, what happened to you having a huge crush on him anyways?"

"He's gay, that's what happened." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh right." Ryan smiled, thinking about Troy and how great he was, his shiny brown hair, his clear blue eyes, great smile, lovely voice, tight ass...

"Hello?" Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of Ryan's face, "Are you there?"

He blushed, "Sorry, just thinking."

"Anyways, what's in it for you? Why the sudden interest for your Troy Toy and I to spend time together?"

"Because, you're my sister and he's my boyfriend, you have to at least tolerate each other."

"Why?"

"So, when we get married you'll be willing to give me away of course."

"Ooohkay."

"It won't be so bad. Zeke is there, you love his cookies, and Kelsi will be too."

Sharpay thought about it, she did like cookies, and she would never admit it, but ever since the winter musical she had a soft spot for the shy composer. She really was a sweetheart. "I guess I can make an appearance."

Ryan jumped up and hugged his sister, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! We'll have a lot of fun, don't worry!" Ryan ran out of the room to call Troy before she could even respond to him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHM

For the reccord beta readers rock!

And the next chapter will be posted in like 2 hours or so.


	3. Just another Manic Wednesday

Standard Disclaimers apply.

So here is Chapter three, we're back to Chad's POV. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it's greatly appreciated. I'm glad that you liked the story, I'm having tons of fun writing it. Their might be more interludes of Ryan/Troy fluff in the future, I kind of like it.

Petting the Mountain Lion

HSMHSMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHM

So, it was another Wednesday. Coach Bolton has this weird rule, no practice on Wednesday. Something about hump day being bad enough already? Usually the team does some conditioning laps around the track, and then most of us go to the local coffee shop, The Supreme Bean. It's good for team bonding and just chillin'.

Lately it's been more than the team, but that's cool. Taylor usually comes along with us, so does Gabriella and Kelsi, who are super good friends with Troy, not to mention Jason has an enormous crush on Kelsi. Today though, Taylor couldn't make it, and there was a bit of a surprise. When Troy showed up he wasn't alone, there was also Ryan, his new "special friend". Yeah, Troy is gay, the whole team knows, and for the most part we're pretty okay with it, but Troy is... afraid. He hasn't told any of us yet.

But not only did Ryan Evans follow him in, but so did IT, the Mountain Lion herself, flouncing on in with little, silver shoes, and a snarl on that pretty little face face. Whats THAT doing here?

Ryan and Troy sat down next to each other, closer than most guys would have. Troy poked Ryan slightly and he giggled in response, that's right giggled. Yeah, Troy's not a faerie at all... Who's he trying to fool? The she-beast sat down next to IT's brother, and Zeke promptly sad across from the she-beast, "So Sharpay, what's new with you?"

The Mountain lion tossed IT's mane and snarled, "Do you have any cookies?"

Zeke grinned broadly, "Of course! I always have cookies for you." He handed over a package of brightly wrapped, heart shaped, sugar frosted cookies. IT took one and ate the cookie with the up most care. The predator had begun to eat the first catch.

* * *

The Supreme Bean is really cool. It's in our down town, which is full of all these local stores. It struggles occasionally because a lot of big companies are moving in, but so far it's surviving pretty well. But the cafe is super comfortable, has a lot of game boards, and even a piano in the corner, which, of course, is Kelsi's favorite spot. She was sitting there quietly humming to herself, when Jason sat down next to her, a pained look crossed her face. 

Troy, in attempt to save her, quickly went over and asked Kelsi to teach him the lyrics to her new song. She pulled out her notebook and the began singing softly, everyone turned to look, and Gabriella joined in making a really wonderful harmony.

The beautiful moment was ruined, when the she-cat used one of her paws to flip her hair back, "Ugh, why is the lighting in here so bad?"

I rolled my eyes, of course the creature always has something to whine about. But apparently my action was seen.

"What?" IT demanded.

"Do you always have to complain about something? Can't you appreciate this place?"

"What's there to appreciate? The musky air? Old furniture? Beat up cups?"

"How bout the fact that they use fair trade beans? That they were named the best small business in downtown Albuquerque two years in a row?"

"Why does all of that matter, it's still a dingy little shit hole."

"And where would YOU prefer to go, Starbucks?"

"At least Starbucks is clean."

"Yeah and every time you order from Starbucks it's like... fucking capitalism."

IT smirked, "And what would you prefer, communism?"

"Communism isn't the opposite of capitalism."

"Please! That's what the Cold War was all about."

"Wasn't the Cold War about Iceland?"

Everyone laughed, and Troy cringed a little bit. The She-Lion smiled triumphantly and let out a growl.

"Well... What's so wrong with communism anyways?"

"Mao Ze Dong? Stalin? Mussolini? Kim Il Jong? Hitler Youth, need I go on?"

"But those all aren't real communists, real communism is sweet."

"And when has that ever happened?"

I thought... and thought, no that's not really it... no that ended in genocide...

The beast roared in victory, "See! That's what I thought."

"I was thinking!"

"Like that's believable."

"What about the bartering system."

"Oh, so communism worked for the cavemen, great. And that's not even real communism, the barter system is based of the notion of fair trading between two agreeing parties. Communism is more of an all for one principal, you take, and then someone else takes from you, the trade between parties no longer exists, instead the trade is between you and the state. And what does that sound like? Oh yeah, a very crude version of CAPITALISM!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but my mind can't even begin to wrap around the snarls coming out of the Mountain Lions mouth.

"And do you even know what real capitalism is? I'm not talking the Deleuze and Guattari bullshit. I'm talking the competition, the trading, and the globalization of it all. We trade with other countries you know. And if it weren't for capitalism, places like this wouldn't exist, because then their would be monopolies, and a tiny place like this wouldn't be able to survive."

"Yeah... well..."

But the feline was on the prowl now. IT was really going, "And what's so bad about Starbucks anyways? Fucking capitalism? HA! Did you know that every single employee there works 30 hours or more, that's right 30, not even 40 gets free health care? That the owner started out dirt poor, from a big family as a traveling sales man, that he built up the empire from basically NOTHING. Or how bout that before Starbucks there were no places like your beloved Supreme Bean?"

I returned with my best I'm-a-dumb-jock-and-didn't-get-any-of-that blank stare. It was the only thing I could think to respond with. Humiliating, I know.

The Mountain Lion threw up IT's hands in frustration, "UGH! Ryan!" He looked up from his conversation with Troy and Kelsi, "I'll be in the car!" and stomped off. Ryan gave Troy a sheepish look, and quickly followed.

You won this round Lioness, but just you wait, just you wait.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHM

so? Tell me what you thought. Oh, and I am personally not a big fan of Starbucks, (I'd prefer the Fair trade stuff and local businesses any day). But the Facts in the story about Starbucks are all true (I think, I saw a interview with the founder once and I think I remembered all of them right).

And for those who are wondering Deleuze and Guattari, are professors that write about how bad captialism, but they kind of write in a very circular fashion, so you have to read them slooowly.

Oh, and for those who have ideas what Chad and Sharpay should argue about, do share.

And as always Lots of love to Danielle (TillThatTime) for beta reading


	4. She hit me with Technology

Standard Disclaimers apply. (and the song that Ryan sings that he supposedly wrote, is actually by a singer who goes by the name The Labors of Sisyphus, who has decided to no longer continue, but check out his stuff on pure Volume)

Here is Chapter 4. Thank you to everyone who reviews, they make me smile.

Petting the Mountain Lion  
HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I stared at Troy from across the cafeteria table, "You want me to go where? With who?"

He squinted at me and gave me an are-you-dumb-? Look, "I want you, to come with Ryan, Sharpay and me, to an internet cafe, because they're having an open mic night," He repeated it all very slowly.

"Oh no, not after what happened last time. I'm not hanging out with IT again."

"Come on, she's not that bad. She's really pretty cool if you get to know her."

"Is that before you get chewed up and spit out, or after?"

Troy sighed again, "It's not going to be so bad. They have their computers on a LAN there. We could play Halo, or Star Craft."

"Wait a minute, open mic night? Like all black, and snapping instead of clapping type thing?"

"No, it's more open than that, there are a couple of people that will do poetry, but sometimes people sing, and some even do comedy routines. Ryan is planning on doing a couple of songs."

"Ryan sings?"

He raised an eyebrow. Oh duh, "I mean he sings without being in the shadow of the Beast?"

"I told you, you shouldn't call her that. Someday she's going to hear. And of course he does. He does kinds of music that Sharpay's not into."

"So, how about it? I can get a chance to crush you in Halo, and we can watch some routines."

I thought about it. Maybe this would be my chance to redeem myself in front of the Mountain Lion. The She-beast may won round one, but I think I can make a strong finish. "Yeah, okay I'll go."

He let out a breath in relief, "Good."

"But why the sudden interest for all four of us to spend time together?"

Troy looked at me closely, I think he was trying to figure out whether I knew his secret or not, "Because, since Ryan and I are spending a lot of time together now, and you two are our best friends, we're just trying to get everyone to know one another better."

"So when is it?"

"Friday at nine in the Muddy Waters Cafe."

"Alright, I'll be there."

He punched me in the arm, "Thanks man, you're the best."

I smirked, "I know.

* * *

Every Friday, I walk Taylor home, I know it's kind of cheesy and old-fashioned, but she appreciates the sentiment, and its a really good bonding time. Holding her hand and carrying her books, and just talking.

Taylor looked up at me and smiled, "So what are you doing tonight?"

I thought for a moment, "Oh, I told Troy I'd do this thing with him."

"Is he still trying to get you and Ryan to get along?"

"I don't have a problem with Ryan, it's the Mountain Lion I can't stand."

She rolled her eyes agreeing with my thoughts.

"But," I pulled her closer to me letting go of her hand and wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'm free all Saturday?"

"And what, Mr. Danforth, are you suggesting we do?"

I kissed her suggestively, and she giggled. Sighing contently, I re-took her hand and we continued on our way.

When we reached the front of her house I pulled her into me again, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She sighed a little bit and closed her eyes and leaned further into me. I could have stayed there forever.

* * *

Muddy waters isn't a bad place, despite it's name. It's like disaffected teenager meets cyber nerd. One part of it is like your normal open mic night cafe with a tiny stage, bright flood lights and impossibly small tables. The other side is full of computers that are all on a LAN for the purpose of playing games and/or Internet usage.

The only reason me and my buddies prefer the Supreme Bean to it, is that there's always this group of girls that sit around and gossip and usually it's about two boys. Really weird I know. Some guys named Zac and Lucas? Apparently they're a pair of torrid lovers. All they do is sit around and drink black coffee and whine about it. Weird I know. But we used to come in all the time to play some AVP.

When Troy and I walked in we found Ryan and the She-beast sitting at a table. Ryan was quietly strumming a guitar and IT was drinking a latté.

When Ryan saw Troy he quickly stood up and gave him a hug. Troy returned it with zeal, seeing me behind him, his grin suddenly turned awkward, he let go of Troy and tried to hug me too. I patted his back, but I was really relieved when he let go.

Ryan picked up his guitar, and left to go on stage. The person who was in charge of lights put on a blue spot light, and he struck a few chords on his guitar. "This set is dedicated to the person that no longer makes me feel this way," Ryan looked directly at Troy, taking a deep breath and began singing, _"Another night wasted for my day to come when I just get the same afternoon, with no sun. But sometimes I get the biggest moon you'll ever see, but since you'd rather not, I'll just share it with me. I'm a solo, sung so low, by one who doesn't know, how it goes."_

As I was listening I realized how good he was. Ryan wasn't destined to be the shadow of the monster. He was going to be really, really good. "_When no one ever wants to be with me, including me. I just want to be them cause I can't buy a friend. At least loneliness comes for free. So I spend my days staring at the ceiling, staring at the walls."_

I looked over at Troy and he had this far off dreamy smile on his face that was incredible to watch._ "I'm staring at the telephone, with no calls. I pick up the phone dial, let it ring. Hey how you been? I'm okay I guess, I've just been talking to myself again."_ I turned my look from Troy to the other occupant at the table. And for once the Mountain Lion didn't look feral, or scary, IT looked... Human.

Ryan Finished the first song and started to do a cover of the White Stripes "I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself." Shaking my head, I thought to myself, "I must be imagining things. I gotta get rid of this." I looked up at Troy, "Troy man, I'm going to go kill me some aliens."

To my surprise The She-cat stood up along with my and said something about checking Email. Troy's face still looked dreamy and far away "Yeah, sure, I'll wait for Ryan."

I probably could have beat him up and he wouldn't have blinked.

* * *

I banged on the mouse some more, trying to turn before I got nailed in the head. "Move!" I sat back, "Stupid PC."

I heard a scoff behind me, I turned around and came face to face with the Mountain Lion.

Of course IT had to come back, right when I got killed. The look on that pretty, little face was a snarl of pure disgust, "And since when did you become a computer genius?"

"Hey," My response was a bit defensive, "I know more about computers than you may think," It was true. In my spare time I liked to fiddle around with computers, take them apart (although I wasn't the best at putting them back together) and even program a little bit.

"So what's wrong with this one?"

"It's just a PC being stupid with a lot of lag."

"And what would you prefer to a regular computer? a trend whore Mac?"

"I happen to let you know Mac's have the most stable operating system out of all of them, and they're horizontally integrated, so they don't have a monopoly over the market. Unlike Microsoft, with their Windows domination." I was totally prepared for the growls that would be capitalism arguments this time. What I heard next though was completely unexpected

"Monopoly?" The snarl sounded more like laughter, "Are you kidding me? Do you know what Bill Gates does?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "He's still CEO of a giant corporation that takes money from the smaller people."

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen his foundation? How much he donates to Charities in a single year? I mean sure he grew up rich, but that doesn't mean he has compassion."

"I'm sure everyone else donates to, it's not just him."

"Like who? Steve Jobs? Please, he's a pot smoking ex-hippie who got lucky with his best friend. He denied the fact he had a daughter for the first TEN years of her life, except that he named a computer after her. There's the sentiment of the year."

Where does this creature get all this information? I raised an eyebrow at the monster.

"And last year the Bill and Melinda Gates foundation, not only provided almost 1/3 of all steam cell research period, but they gave scholarships to underprivileged college bound kids, research for AIDS and other diseases. They've donated billions of dollars to so many good causes, and you can't support him because you don't like his operating system?"

"Hey, who said I didn't support him?"

"Well you seem to want to support a Disney Tycoon."

"What's wrong with Disney?"

"After all you say about wanting to support the little guy, you hate the person that donates probably more than anyone else in the world, and support the one that holds the most Disney AND Mac shares in the stock. What's wrong with Disney?" The She-beast leaned in close to me, and I rocked my chair as far back as I could, "What's wrong with you? you're so blind to notice what's going on in the world. You have no idea what other countries are doing, and what people in our country are doing for others."

Our mouths were mere centimeters away, so close I could just... ew.

The mountain lion stood up and flipped a flaxen lock behind IT's shoulders, adjusted IT's skirt, and went to find Ryan and Troy. I followed meekly after. This feline was one crazy cat.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Once again not entirely sure, but fairly sure that all the information about Bill Gates and Steven Jobs are true. But I'm not entirely sure.

But thanks to Danielle for Betaing. And don't be afraid to review!


	5. Give peace a chance

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing, and reading and all that other stuff, it makes me happy to know that people are enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing, the arguments really are a blast. And yeah, don't really have anything to say so on with the show I guess.

Petting the Mountain Lion

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I was being chased by something. I couldn't see it, but it was closing in faster and faster. I turned around and saw what it was. A mountain lion trying to stalk it's prey. It may be small but golden and deadly. I ran faster but it was no use, suddenly I heard someone shouting my name, "Chad!…… Chad!…….. Mr. Danforth!"

The mountain lion jumped, and I felt its jaws close around my throat. Gasping for air I shot up straight and opened my eyes. My math teacher looked at me sternly, "Mr. Danforth, if you must sleep in class, please refrain from disrupting the rest of it with your girlish squeals."

The class snickered and I hung my head. I heard a familiar scoff to my right. Turning I caught the eye of IT. Of course the beast had to be in the class that I sucked in. Focusing back on the board, I heard my stomach growl, and more snickers. I guess my stomach was really loud. At least lunch was next.

* * *

I sat down in the cafeteria next to Taylor, grinning and "accidentally" bumping her in greeting. I scooted a little bit closer to her.

"Hey!" she protested and shoved me back. I laughed and tickled her sides, as she shrieked in protest.

"Get a room!" I hear someone, Jason I think, shout faintly, but I was too absorbed to care.

I pulled her close to me, and kissed her cheek. Then her forehead, and nose, all the time she had this cute, extremely pleased look on her face.

Troy and Ryan sat down, both with wistful looks on their face, probably wishing they could engage in public displays of affection too. Then IT sat down, completely ruining my moment. For some reason the feeling I had with Taylor just then was replaced, to one that was more like... guilt?

Weird. I shifted my gaze to Troy, "So Troy Boy, what do we have planned for this Wednesday?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "Probably just go to the Supreme Bean again."

"I thought we were trying to change it up. You know, so we wouldn't go there EVERY hump day?"

Troy's indifferent look turned into a smug one, "We could go to Starbucks?"

I crumpled up a napkin and threw it at him. "Fuck you." However, I missed Troy and hit Ryan, in the eye.

The smug expression, changed to one of concern, "Man, Ryan, are you okay?" Noticing everyone's stares, Troy turned a little bit red, "Um... Sharpay, maybe you need to take him to the nurses office?"

The monster laughed, and used a paw to toss part of IT's mane behind a shoulder, "Maybe you should take him."

Troy matched the challenging glare with one of his own, until Ryan put an arm on the other boys, "Troy, I'm not hurt, it's fine."

"Are you sure? I mean it could have poked you with an edge or something?"

"No harm done, I promise." Ryan gave Troy a smile, it's brilliance being unmatched by probably any other smile there was.

* * *

Of course we ended up going to Starbucks. Troy just couldn't resist because he thought it would be just so hilarious. Walking in and looking at its overstuffed, generic chairs that were artfully "homely", I cringed a little bit. Getting in the way too long line, I looked at the possibilities. Picking up a bottle of water, I read the back, Ethos... I won't hurt my conscience with this I suppose. Paying for the drink I sat down by Troy, his boy and of course IT.

Opening the bottle I took a drink, and found Troy staring at me questioningly. "I thought you said you weren't going to buy anything form here? Too much like fucking capitalism?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, but apparently if you buy this type of water, it donates money to the United Nations."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at the bottle. "Why?"

"Clean water initiative. They donate part of their profits to get clean water to third world countries. I figure I can support an evil empire, if I can support the United Nations too."

The beast roared with laughter, "The United Nations is a quagmire of useless energy."

I looked at the she-beast in all seriousness. "Are you heartless?" Troy and Ryan quickly backed away to watch the melee from a safe distance.

IT scoffed at me, "Just because I don't support a bureaucracy, doesn't mean I lack a heart. Besides a heart isn't what you feel with, that's in your brain."

"Before the United Nations there was two world wars. There hasn't been one since. doesn't that say something?"

"The reason world wars stopped happening isn't because of the UN, it's because of the Nuclear Era. Cold War, hello?"

"Regardless, the UN still gives a lot of humanitarian aid and support to so many developing nations."

"Yeah and their peace keepers go in and rape their women! they're like barbarians."

"But that's the individual peace keepers, not the UN."

"Maybe the UN should train their forces better, or maybe they could just train them period. Seeing as they get no training now."

"Well maybe if the United States got more involved instead of trying to do everything on our own, the United Nations would be a more successful place."

"Do you know how much money we give to them? Do you know how much money they waste? And every time we try to curb it to make them more fiscally responsible, we get people like you, who are arrogant, and stupid and just try to look at the bright side of things! People who think that just throwing money into the problem will solve it."

"I'm not talking about money. I'm talking about the fact that we have Three Peace keepers in the United Nations TOTAL, yet we're willing to send people in our National Guard to Iraq?"

"The United Nations needs more than just brute strength. They need a complete makeover. Like maybe, they would be successful if they were allowed to shoot guns."

"But that goes against the whole UN charter."

"Which brings me back to my point that the United Nations is a political sink hole."

"That's because of people like you, who are unwilling to work with people and help people. People like you who think that their little lives are more important than starving children in Africa. It's because of people like you that there is world selfishness. We have the potential to feed the entire world, but people like you are too afraid to give up your perfect life style, and are too lazy to help."

I felt immensely satisfied with myself, that I had finally won an argument against the monster, that is, until the Lion stood up and began coming my way.

IT loomed closer and closer... oh GEEZ she was going to bite my head off.

To my surprise, and probably everyone else's, she did quite the opposite. The she-lion sat on me. Holy shit slice, what is she doing? As she strattled me, her skirt rode up and I saw a flash of pink. Blushing hard I looked IT in the eye. Big mistake, Mountain Lions have beautiful eyes, their look is so different, so captivating. The world was silent around me. The Mountain Lion leaned in closer, the only thing I could focus on was her nose.

"You, have to be the most ignorant, rudest, inconceivable person that I have ever met. How do you live with yourself? You have no clue about anything." The words out of her mouth were vicious, but the tone was anything but. It reminded me of a mother scolding a small child for hurting himself. Except a mother wouldn't be sitting the way the creature was. She was so close now, I could just feel myself turning redder.

I leaned forward until my forehead touched IT's "You don't know me at all, don't pretend you do to make yourself feel better."

The situation was tense, I could feel it. People in China probably could have felt it, and most certainly everyone in the room.

I was saved by Taylor, ever the angel, she pulled the She-beast from off of me and looked IT in the eye. The Monster who had been unhappily detached from her prey glared at the cause of the disturbance, "What are you doing?"

Taylor matched the She-cats stare, "What am I doing? What are you doing all over him like that."

"Please, it's nothing like that. Besides I think he may have enjoyed that." I stared wide-eyed at Taylor and shook my head rapidly, no way would she take the word of a Feline over mine.

The only response from Taylor was a scoff as she turned away and motioned for me to follow.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

For once, I am almost positive everything about the UN is true.

And for the record, I love the UN, even if the things Sharpay says about them are true, they are the only international organization to involve almost all countries, so please support them UNICEF and all that.

Also, Ethos water is real, starbucks really does have it, I'm not sure if they donate through the UN actually but they definitely donate to help give clean water to third world countries, so next time you go to starbucks, buy a bottle of water.

And yay for Chad for finally winning an argument... kind of. Lots of Love to Danielle for being super cool and betaing, and Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought!


	6. There Ain't No Party

Yay for chapter six! I have to be honest it turned out a lot different from what I originally wanted, and from what I originally planned, but I think it's okay. I also think it's kind of different from my normal style of writing, which is odd.

This is also my first fic that has now made it past five chapters, it has only been attempted once... and I was unsucessful. (it was Stick the Landing, which is on semi permanent hold, if you're curious).

Petting The Mountain Lion

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I looked up at the giant, white house, complete with iron gates and a pool in the back. _You've got to be kidding me_, I thought to myself, _This place is huge!_ There was already a lot of noise in the back, so I followed the noise to where the party already was starting. There were people, probably people that worked in the house, walking around with food and drinks and whatnot. This was crazy! Way over done for a cast/after party.

Walking inside the house, I was instantly blinded. It was so white, for a second I thought maybe I'd died and gone to heaven. Then I remembered that the she-beast lived here, not an angel.

Once I got past the whiteness, I walked around. Coming to the front entrance, complete with white marble columns, and a shiny white baby grand piano, where of course, Kelsi was sitting and humming to herself. The music she was softly playing set a great background, and with the servers running around with trays, it was really quite elegant. I was about to approach her, when Jason beat me to it. He sat down and she abruptly stopped, silently looking at him. He looked back and gave her an awkward smile.

To my surprise, and probably hers, he began playing something, the base line of a song. Kelsi carefully placed her hands on the keys a few octaves above his, and added the melody. The result was extremely pleasant. Leaving the duet, I headed upstairs to see who else I could find.

The second level was surprisingly quiet. There wasn't even the random stray couples in the corners. I walked into a room and looked around. The walls were a light crème color and there was a large bed, but other than that there wasn't anything really to give away who's room it was. Until I saw a bunch of hats hung up by the pegs near the closet. I couldn't believe how many hats there were! There was possibly more hats than there were days in a year. And they were color coded... rainbow style, reds on the left, blue, indigo, violets on the right. Wow. Seeing nothing else interesting I moved on to the next room.

This room was incredibly different. First of all it was pink, no question about whose room this was, not only the color, but there were a lot of trophy shelves. Wandering closer to them I read the first plate out loud, "Second grade talent show- First Place." Huh, I wonder why it's still there.

The room had an equally as large bed, but unlike Ryan's room, it had it's own bathroom. I rolled my eyes, of course the Mountain Lion would get IT's own bathroom. I walked to her dresser, complete with a giant lit mirror and matching stool, typical. Shutting off the lights and walking out, I headed down to the pool.

Searching for someone I knew, I spotted Troy on a chair next to the pool, Ryan on his other side. Sitting down I looked at them and smiled, "You guys were great!"

Ryan blushed a little and looked down, "Thanks Chad."

I looked at him sincerely, "No really Ryan, You need to do more solo stuff. Like at the open mic night, or like during your solo."

He was now beat red, I guess he's really modest. Nodding he just smiled back.

"So what do you think you're going to do now, seeing that there are no more musicals for the school year?" I was genuinely interested to see what the smaller boy had to say.

"Well," He paused probably considering what to tell me, "He," poking Troy in the side, "has been trying to tell me to join the track team, and I think I might do it."

I tried not to sound surprised, "You run?"

"Yeah, Sharpay kind of insists on it, you know as a supplement to dancing, I used to do other things to, like Karate."

"You did Karate, seriously?

He nodded and looked down, the quiet boy was just full of surprises.

Troy smiled, glad that we were getting along, and opened his mouth, "See, this isn't so bad. I can't believe you didn't want to come."

Ryan looked at me questioningly, "You didn't want to come?"

"Well... yeah. Nothing against you Ryan, but I can't stand your sister."

The blond crossed his arms and huffed, "You shouldn't be so mean to her, she's a lot different than what you think"

"You mean it only takes her three hours to get ready in the morning and not five?"

Troy laughed a little.

"Oooh! Look at me! Look at me! I'm Sharpay, I'm sooo special that I think the world revolves around me. I'm soooo special, that I have to have the lead in everything. I'm soooo special that I believe that I can have whatever I want, whenever I want, no matter what I want." I twirled a lock of hair between my fingers and pretended to toss it over my shoulder.

By now even Ryan was attempting to suppress a grin.

I was on a roll. Standing up, I did my best wildcat prance, and went about flipping my hair more, "I think I'm so smart, and so cute, and so Great!"

Jumping and bouncing a little, I let out a girlish giggle, stomping around the outskirts of the pool in front of the two boys, I started the monologue again, "I," began, throwing an arm dramatically across my forehead, "am the Drama Queen of East High, but everyone prefers Ice queen. Do you know why? Because I'm a bitch. Thats right, even I know it, I order everyone around and I force everyone to listen to me. It's because I think I'm better than you, I think I'm smarter than you. But deep down, I know the truth, deep down, past all my plastic make up I know, that I'm am nothing but a Fucking Mountain Lion."

No laughter.

Troy had stopped, and Ryan was not happy, in fact he kind of had a nervous expression. I turned around to come face to face with IT.

But there wasn't a sneer as expected, there wasn't even a scowl. Instead, the she-beast looked... hurt, almost as if tears were ready to fall. But then the she-cat lashed out and I flinched away, but IT managed to grab my wrist and dragged me away.

* * *

The creature looked at me curiously, "Mountain Lion?"

Oh crap, I was so caught, I'd be lucky to get out of this alive.

IT screeched again, "MOUNTAIN LION! That's what you think of me? You inconsiderate, stupid... jock!"

I looked carefully at the She-beast, "I can explain!"

Tapping a silver shoe impatiently, the feline crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

What did the survival ed. Teacher say about mountain lions? Make yourself as small as possible so they won't notice you? No, that was bears. Mountain Lions... got it, make yourself as big as possible, so you look tough. I stood to my full height and waved my arms. The action stopped IT for a little bit, but didn't get the right effect, she just cocked her head and laughed. I took the opportunity to run, although I didn't get far. I felt the beast grab me by the collar, throwing me against the wall and pinned me there, "Oh no we're going to finish our talk."

Damn she looked Hot.

I leaned closer to her, and a little bit closer, I focused on those wonderful eyes. She closed the final distance, and I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation. It was incredible, so different, so wild, so... wonderful.

It then occurred to me that I was being attacked by the mountain lion. I pulled back, "What are you doing?" She just let out a feral growl, tangling her hands in my hair, she forcibly pulled my head down and pushed her lips on mine. I was helpless to the she-lions spell.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

If you liked the arguments, don't worry they'll come back soon. As always please read and review.

And lots of love to Danielle for being the coolest Beta EVER.


	7. Hi, I'm Confused

Terribly sorry for the late update. I know I'm being sloppy on it, don't mean to. Anyways, this chapter may be a little on the confusing side, because it talks a lot in metaphors, and such. If you don't get it I can probably send you a translation or something. Basically it's supposed to be confusing.

Petting the Mountain Lion

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sometimes in life, you screw up, or actually life tends to screw you up a lot. Usually it's small, something so incredibly simple that no one notices it. Sometimes, you get in over your head.

Other times, you know something is wrong, everything about it is wrong, but you want to keep doing it, because it's just so amazing.

I guess they could even be the same thing.

* * *

When people grow up, they tend to mature in plateaus. I think of them as levels. Occasionally however, you have a relapse. Even though you've hit a higher level of understanding, things happen that you just can't grasp. You do things that, even though you know you shouldn't, you can't help. Like a dog that will sneak up and take something, that he knows he shouldn't have, but do it anyways because it's good. Because the pleasure for that instant seems more important than the repercussions later.

And for that moment it seems perfect. So perfect.

But then reality always comes to slap you in the face. It's simple really, it's like someone telling you life isn't this normal. Life is strange and difficult and you can't have it the way you think, because you are selfish and weird. More importantly than that, life is the worst thing that will ever happen to you. You get sick, you grow old, you loose amazing memories, amazing ideas, amazing people.

And most of all, in life you're stupid.

Occasionally though life says, "Good job," and tosses you a bone. It's kind of a pathetic congratulations that you did something right for once. The bone can be many things, a person, an amazing experience, or just a good feeling. And when life gets mad, it can take away your bone, just like that. Then grab you around the muzzle and tell you in a firm but gentle voice, "Bad boy, don't do that." Usually though, life will give you that bone back, but it'll be a long time before you get another one.

I don't get it.

Don't laugh and call me a stupid jock, I doubt you get it either. Seriously think about it for a second, we have brilliant opportunities, chances to make our lives so good and so simple, but as humans we lack the ability to sustain those opportunities. It's always someone is cheating on someone else. Or we do something to make something simple, extremely hard. Trying to guess what else we're going to do or what else we can say. Always afraid of offending some one or pretending everything is the same, when in reality, your life very well may be coming apart at the seams.

So this is all a quasi-survival-of-the-fittest game. Just like High School, just like the rest of your life. If you want to get what you want, you have to succeed. You have to focus on your prey, then zero in and attack with all you've got. Take them down at the throat because you will not get another chance. And when you finally succeed, when you finally get what you want, the victory will be so sweet, so incredible. So tasty.

You're on Mountain Lion, you're on.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sorry it is short, but next time I update, I will update two chapters at once! Or something. Tell me what you thought? Or didn't think maybe.


	8. Bridge

I present to you, chapter eight. Warning this chapter contains mostly slash, if you really want you could probably skip it and still get the idea of whats going on, it's pretty much just cuddling and ploting. Which was really fun to write, because I love mindless Troy/Ryan fluff. Here you go:

Petting the Mountain Lion

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Cuddling up to Troy, Ryan let out a huge sigh.

The other boy casually placed an arm around his counterpart and raised an eyebrow, "You sighed?"

Nestling deeper into Troy's arms, he sighed again, "Just thinking about the day, you know, the party."

"You two sure know how to throw a party."

"It didn't get that out of hand. I mean, there was no throwing Kelsi in the pool like last time."

"You threw her in the pool? But that's not what I was talking about, I meant the champagne flutes, the ice sculpture of Sharpay, don't you think it was a little over the top?"

"No, our parents let us. They say it's practice for the future." The smaller boy made a face at the thought of carrying on the family corporation.

"Well," Troy grasped the hand of the other boy. "At least they're okay with you having a boyfriend."

"Your parents would be too. All you have to do is tell them."

The taller boy ran a hand through his hair. "You make it sound so easy."

"Maybe because it is that easy." Ryan leaned in close. "You won't know until you try."

Troy just leaned in more to cross the last few inches between them, capturing the other boys mouth in a sweet kiss. He just wanted to stop thinking about it. The pressure was all just a little too much.

Opening his mouth slightly, Ryan began to respond to Troy's advances. Then pulled back slightly, "You can't do this every time you want me to stop talking."

The response was a boyish grin, "I can't?" He pinned Ryan down, holding his wrists parallel to the smaller boys head, and straddled his hips carefully, "Are you sure?"

The blond gazed back at him nervously, "Yeah... Wait no, no you can't, I already have one person stomping on me with her little, silver shoes."

"But I can do things that your sister can't." Troy leaned in touching his nose to Ryan's.

Sighing quietly, Ryan gave the other boy a half smile, then swiftly bucked his hips upward, unseating the athlete out of pure surprise. He fell off the couch with an unmanly squeak. Sitting up, he gasped in shock and awe. "What was that for?"

"To let you know, that I am my own person, and you cannot dominate me." Ryan sniffed to add effect, and turned his head slightly to the side.

"Okay Mister Feminist," He pulled the smaller boy down onto him, "You can be on top."

He smiled, and leaned in to kiss Troy, "Much better."

* * *

Troy put a hand on Ryan's chest signaling him to stop, the blond looked at him questioningly, and Troy shook his head, "You are right you know."

"Right about what?"

"Sharpay, she does stomp all over everyone, including you. I'm afraid of what she did to Chad after she dragged him off."

They both shuddered at the thought.

"Wait, you were thinking about THEM this entire time?"

"Only half, and it's Sharpay's fault, she's such an attention whor--."

Ryan placed a finger over the other's lips, "Don't you dare Troy Bolton. And, it's not like, Chad is much better. If he keeps on dropping the 'F-bomb' in regards to Sharpay, she'll wash out his mouth, with her foot."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Ryan paused, thinking. "No it doesn't, but it makes for a good image?"

"More like disgusting. But, it doesn't seem like Sharpay minds me, and I know Chad likes you. The only problem now, is them."

"It's Chad's fault, making fun of her like that, she was really hurt."

"It wasn't just at the party, it's been all week, and sometime before that."

"Yeah, I know," He put his cheek to Troy's. "But what are we going to do about it? I mean as entertaining as it is, we can't let them fight forever."

"I think," Troy paused considering for a moment. "I have a plan." He began to whisper in his ear.

Ryan nodded, "That could work."

* * *

Sharpay looked at her twin brother cautiously. "What are you talking about? The woods? Camping? Us?"

"Come on Shar-shar please?" He gave her his best puppy face. "Do it for me? You never know, you might have fun."

"You want me, to go gallivanting into the woods, with your little Troy Toy and the boy that calls me a mountain lion?"

"We just thought it would be fun. We'll make s'mores, and it'll be fun. I already promised Troy I'd go with him sometime, and what a more perfect time than now?"

"So you go have fun with him, and leave me where I am, with my electricity, and toilet paper."

"There's going to toilet paper there, we wont' use leaves... And there's even a bathroom! Well, it's called a throne."

"You expect me to pee in the woods where everyone can see me? Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

"It's still me, I'm just trying to adapt, and grow, something you should try too."

"I refuse to go somewhere where I can't bathe for two days."

Ryan smiled evilly. "If you don't, I'll tell mom about the cookies you keep under your bed."

"Don't you dare! Zeke made me those cookies."

"I've got pictures of you eating them in bed, like a PIG."

She gasped in surprise, "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"You've changed." Ryan opened his mouth to defend himself, but Sharpay cut him off, putting a hand on his shoulder she smiled, "I like it. Time you got a vertebrae."

Ryan smiled back, he new it was a compliment, even though he didn't know what a vertebrae was.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Comments? Concerns? Criticisms? REVIEW

I really do like reviews, probably just as much or maybe slightly more..


	9. One Whole

I'm so so so sorry about the super super late update. But I moved and I'm in college now, and it's alot of fun. and I'll try to keep on updating. I know I'm leaving this a terrible moment. But I will try my best to write it asap. Thanks for being patient.

Petting the Mountain Lion

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Thursdays, I think they're the crazy days. Coach sees it as us "getting back into it" after getting a "break" from the day before. Even though the majority of us do some sort of work out on our break, so called. It's one thing then another and another, and he just piles it onto us, and by the end all of us are so exhausted that we can't tell the showers from the decorative fountain outside of the school. And trust me, bathing in the fountain outside, is not good basketball PR.

He rounded us up to do one-on-one drills. Troy and I grabbed a ball, and started. He went left, I blocked, he tried again, again stopped. For the third time, he faked right, and then tried left again, I stopped him. "Dude, I get it, you can go left just as well as you can go right. But everyone knows that now."

Troy grinned sheepishly and we went back to practicing. "So, you know the long weekend we have coming up?"

I looked at him curiously, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I was thinking, we should go camping."

My eyes lit up at the thought. "That would be cool, we can bring along the whole team, and make it really sweet."

"Well," He hesitated. "I was actually thinking that it would just be me, you, and the Evans."

I stopped and the ball dropped from my hands. "No. No! Make it a Hell no!"

Troy mustered up the sincerest look that he possessed. "Please? I know she wasn't the nicest to you at the after party, but you did kind of deserved it."

I stopped to remember the events, her hands tangled in my hair, mouth on top of mine, pushed up against a wall. Man she was hot, and just so tempting... I shook my head to clear the thoughts. "No, she's crazy. I like Ryan, he's a cool kid, but his sister? Seriously, no."

A whistle sounded to our left, we both turned to see Coach, Troy's dad, glaring at us. "Bolton! Danforth! This isn't afternoon tea, now go get your ball and get your head in the game!"

Troy hustled to get the ball, and when he came back he threw it at me hard, "We'll talk about this after practice."

(page break)

When we were done, I tried to get out as fast as possible. Troy was my best friend, but I was not spending three days on an island in seclusion with the Mountain Lion. There would be no one to hear my screams.

I heard footsteps behind me. Trying to hurry up without being obvious about it, shouldering my bag and ducking my head. I pretended not to hear the calls of my name behind me. There was a tap on my shoulder, and I sighed and turned around, and met Troy's pleading eyes.

Sighing I turned to face him, "What?"

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Giving him a look, I paused, getting a ride would be a lot nicer than walking. "Fine."

As we walked to the car, I couldn't help but think, there had to be some sort of ulterior motive to this camping trip. I mean, whether you like someone or not, you don't just volunteer to spend three days in the wilderness with two high maintenance people.

Troy put the key in the ignition, and looked at me. I sighed, and looked at him. "Well?"

"Well, say you'll come with?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

I sighed again, "Because, you're asking me to torture myself."

"Not exactly..."

"You have no idea what she did to me last weekend."

"It couldn't have been THAT bad!"

"Actually-" I paused, "It was." Originally, I thought I was going to tell him what actually happened, but then I realized that maybe I should think before I said anything about that, after all, it was just a one time thing.

"Come on man, it's only for a few days. Besides you'd enjoy watching Sharpay out in the wild, admit it."

I considered this thought for a while, it would be interesting to see the Mountain Lion in her unnatural habitat. "Well... are you sure you need me around?"

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Me in the woods with two inexperienced Evans?"

He did have a point, I nodded, "I guess."

"Thanks man, you're awesome."

I smirked, "Yeah, what else?"

"There is one more thing," Pulling up to a stop sign he gave me a hesitant look.

I rolled my eyes, of course, "What?"

"You know how I have a two person tent, and you have a two person tent?"

"Yeah?" It wouldn't be a problem, Troy and I had shared a tent before.

"I sort of promised Ryan I'd protect him from the bears... so,"

He pulled into my drive way, he was not... Oh great.

"I understand if you don't want to, but it would just mean a lot to Ryan and I, because well we've gotten really close lately, and I really like him... I mean- I like spending time with him." He looked a bit flustered at this slip up.

I looked him in the eye, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Troy?"

"Yes?" He looked kind of nervous.

"You're gay, I get it, I'm cool with it."

His eyes lit up, and his face grew into a wide smile. "Really? How? I mean, we've been trying to keep it secret, and we didn't want anyone to know and... You really just knew?"

"Please, the entire basketball team knows, the looks you give each other?"

He grimaced, "That obvious?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll do it."

"You owe me man, you owe me big." I got out of the car and shut the door behind me. Troy sped off, still a little bit delirious from the weight lifted off of his shoulders.

(page break)

I tapped a pencil against my note book. Looking at it again, I tried to figure it out, "Okay, the cosine of 60 is one half, so the secant is..." Running my hands through my hair in frustration, I tried it again, trig needs to die.

Giving up I picked up my phone and called Taylor.

She picked up after a ring, "Yes, dear?"

"I don't get it!" I tried to keep the whiny tone out of my voice, but I don't think I succeeded very well.

Taylor laughed quietly, and I could just see her push her own Calculus BC book aside, and switch the phone from her right ear to her left, "What don't you get Chad?"

"All of it."

"Okay well, tell me the problem."

I told her and in a matter of minutes she set me straight, and helped me through the next couple of problems.

"Thanks Tay, you're a life saver."

"I know," I could tell she was smiling through the tone in her voice, "So, what are the big plans for the long weekend? I was thinking we could rent Casa Blanca and have a good movie night."

"Sorry baby, but I promised Troy I would go camping with him this weekend, and I'd invite you along, but I know it's not your thing. And he's bringing Ryan... along with Ryan's sister."

"I don't want to come then."

I laughed imagining the look that crossed her face, "I know. But Taylor? There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Well, Troy wants to share a tent with Ryan so that leaves me with..."

"Sharpay," she finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah..."

"It's okay. I trust you."

Oh great, here she is all sweet and trusting and I just... at the party and... wow.

"Taylor, there's something else I have to tell you."

I waited for a response, but I guess she was waiting for me to tell.

"I-I... I think you should go shopping with Gabriella this weekend or something, make it a girls weekend, you know have fun! Watch old romance movies with her, she'll enjoy it more." I couldn't tell her, I don't know how she would react. Besides it's not like it was ever happening again, the She-lion hates me and I hate her, right?

Taylor giggled quietly pulling me out of my thoughts, "Okay, sounds like a plan, I'll be sure to tell her it was all your idea."

"And that's why I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up, and I turned back to my math. What's the Arcsine of 90 degrees?

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Danielle, you're not a bad beta, you are amazing and I love you. And the rest of you might become as cool as her if you would leave me some feedback.


	10. Its Been Burning Since Weve Been Turning

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Wow guys, I'm SOOOOOO sorry about the sloppy update. I would make excuses, but thats not worth anyones time. I realize I left this off at a terrible point in time but here you go. Terribly sorry, about the wait.

It also seems that while I was sleeping (ie: being lazy, please don't hurt me) the "Chadpay" coupling has become quite popular, which is really cool. Unfortunately that means I'm no longer going to add Chad/Sharpay's into my off the wall c2, but I will keep all the ones that are currently in there in there.

Peace!  
DP

Petting the Mountain Lion  
HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The best part of camping, (I think at least) is getting there. We had already driven the two hours there, don't really know what happened though, I slept the entire time. Troy is the morning person, me, not so much. I woke up and yawned, "Are we there yet?"

The Mountain Lion turned from her spot in the back seat next to me, "Almost, you'd know that if you paid attention."

I smirked and slouched down to go back to sleep. "Wake me when we get there."

* * *

The Yucca Flowage is possibly one of the coolest places there is. It's this little place full of islands that you can go to and camp on. You could be out there for weeks and never see another group of campers, it's really amazing. Troy 's family took me there once, and I've never wanted to go anywhere else since then.

I think I'm pretty skilled in camping; I've been doing it since I was little. Troy is definitely better, but our parents don't mind us going camping by ourselves. They trust our judgment enough and all that. But this time we were with two inexperienced campers, which changed things just a bit.

Our first mistake was to put the Beast and Ryan in one Canoe by themselves; I guess that Troy and I are so used to sharing one we didn't even think about it. Our second mistake was putting the she-cat in the back; she absolutely sucked at steering and could not handle it. We kept on having to turn back, and make sure they were still there, and that they hadn't drowned or something.

This went on for a really, really long time, until Ryan stood up in his boat, causing a squeak of rage from his boat buddy, "Flotilla!!!"

Troy and I looked at each other, and then Troy called back to him, "What?"

Ryan cupped both of his hands around his mouth and shouted again, "Flotilla!" He then sat down, much to the relief of his twin, who looked ready to shoot him, and paddled frantically towards us, "I have string, we can make a flotilla."

"A flo-what-illa??"

Ryan sighed, lined our canoes parallel, and proceeded to tie our canoes together at the benches. Grinning proudly at us, he looked up, "A flotilla!"

"Oh-kay…." In all honesty I had no idea where he was going with this.

"See, now we can go the same speed, but we only have to do 1/4th the work!"

For someone who wasn't great in school, Ryan was sure inventive.

Once our two canoes became a 'flotilla' it became much easier to keep track of them, which I think put Troy at ease, and we did, in fact, get there a lot faster.

* * *

The Mountain Lion threw herself dramatically down on the bench facing the lake, "Oh my, that was exhausting."

Troy smirked a tiny bit, "Just wait until the hike." Amazing how he could keep his nice guy face while smirking.

"When's the hike?"

"Now."

The Mountain Lion just gave him a death glare, as her brother gave him an unmanly squeak.

At that noise Troy 's pseudo smirk, suddenly turned into a face full of concern, "What's wrong, Ace?"

I thought to myself, 'Ace?' Leave it to Troy to give the most flamboyant boy in East High a manly nickname, hmph.

Said flamboyant boy whimpered again, "Sea sick." It came out so soft that it barely registered, and then Ryan began to sway. Falling into Troy's arms, he sighed and leaned his head onto the other boy's shoulder.

Feeling that it was the proper thing to do, I turned away and began to set up the tents. Finishing the first one I moved on to the second without a hitch. Man, I'm good at camping. After I was done, I turned back to find the couple. Ryan was on Troy's lap, with him rubbing the sick boy's back. It was kind of unnervingly weird, but they were probably happy about it.

"So…. Are we going on that hike?"

"Chad , how can you think about going on a hike when Ryan isn't feeling well?"

"Because it's tradition? The fresh air won't hurt him at least."

"How about you and Sharpay go and we'll stay here?"

At that suggestion I scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Before I knew what was happening, the Mountain Lion snaked out a paw and grabbed my wrist, "Come on Superstar, let's go."

* * *

We hiked quite a ways, before she stopped to catch her breath on the rocks. "I can't believe people do this for fun."

I grinned back at her, "Suck it up, sister!" and continued on.

A polished and glossed paw grabbed my arm again, "Wait, can't we just take a break?"

"It's not that far."

She gasped, "Ugh I can't take it, it's too warm."

I rolled my eyes, "What are you talking about? It's so nice out. And maybe if you came out here more, instead of driving around in your giant SUV, we wouldn't have this problem."

"At least my SUV has air conditioning."

"And thus the basis of our problem!"

"What's that supposed to mean? What problem?"

"It means, that it's people like you who parade around in obscenely large 10 mile per gallon tanks for no reason, depleting the ozone."

"Global warming? Are you serious?"

"It's a serious issue!"

"An issue that seriously doesn't exist."

"Yes it does, have you seen the statistics about how warm the planet is getting, and how much it's increased within the last ten years? Don't you pay attention at all?"

"Of course I pay attention, I'm not ignorant. But the government report last year said it didn't exist."

"Oh yeah, like the government has never lied to us. What about watergate?"

"The water gate scandal was the president spying on his opponents, it has nothing to do with this."

"Oh... Well Exxon Mobile is the main funder of the 'Global warming doest exist' group."

The Mountain Lion's eyebrows raised to an alarming height, "You don't make any sense."

I sighed, man I'm tired of arguing with her, even though I'm right in this instance, I swear. "Whatever," I huffed, "Just forget about it, we're here."

The She-cat looked around, "And where exactly is 'here'?"

"Just look."

That seemed to shut her up, because the view was breathtaking. From our vantage point all the islands are visible, and it was just beautiful. I turned to look at her, and with the sun hitting her golden mane, it was better than the view. Even her expression changed. It was a soft subtle smile, and she didn't look like a mountain lion, a bitch, or even just a person. She looked like a... Sharpay.

I couldn't resist, I moved closer beside her, she rested her head onto my shoulder. She fit so easily beside me, that I put an arm around her waist, and she returned the gesture with both arms around me. Letting out a small sigh, I hoped she was thinking the same thing I was, "Perfect."

She turned to me, "What?"

Oh shit, did I say that out loud? "I uhhh said..." and because I couldn't think of anything else, I let out a burp, a very loud and very long burp.

The mountain lion detached it's self from my side, with a mild scream of shock, "What the hell was that?"

I shrugged, and rubbed the back of my neck trying to figure out something to say. "So, we better head back and see how your brother is doing, he looked really sick."

The She-lion scoffed. Waving her paw dismissively, she laughed, "That, dear boy, is good acting."

"What?"

"Despite popular thought, Ryan is really the good actor in the family. I'm just the one with the drive to make him use his talent. If I hadn't, he still wouldn't have been realized as one of the best actors in the history of East High. Not to mention his voice."

I don' think I've ever heard so many positive words come out of the Beast's mouth at once. Wow, I guess she really does like her brother. Then again, I suppose that's why she came on this trip that was doomed from the beginning. "Well, regardless of whether he's actually sick or not, I'm hungry."

The Mountain Lion rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Fine, lets head back."

* * *

By the time we got back, the sun was already setting and Troy had the fire started. Ryan was opening cans for dinner. Looking at the blond closely, I noticed that he showed no signs of his earlier 'sickness.' I guess the She-cat was right. Wow, I never would have guessed that the boy had it in him. Upon our arrival Troy looked at us, grinning, "How was the hike?" There was that nice guy smirk, how does he do it?

I groaned, the proper response, and instead of telling him how beautiful the sunset, not to mention how beautiful she was, I rolled my eyes and grunted, "Survivable."

"Well at least you're alive."­

"How was taking care of your sick boyfriend?" I asked, putting air quotes around "sick."

The only response I received was the far off dreamy look... again. Troy however, was snapped back into reality when none other than the Mountain Lion came over, stretching her paws to the side, and letting out a lazy sounding growl, she asked, more like demanded to know, what was for dinner.

Troy snapping out of his state, and once again resumed his nice guy smirk. That thing is going to be permanently plastered to his face someday. "Beans, rice and soup."

"Ew." The Lioness furrowed her eyebrows in disgust, "...and?"

I grinned, jumping in at the opportunity to torment her, "That's all."

"What?"

"You heard me. In fact, that's all we really have for this entire trip."

The shriek of disgust was priceless.

Troy, being the nice guy that he was, quickly fixed the situation so that the Beast was satisfied. Heaven forbid if she weren't satisfied.

Dinner was a very boring affair. As much as I said I approved of Troy's new boyfriend, I still found it extremely strange when they publicly showed affection. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind it, it's just that every time I looked over and saw them holding hands, or cuddling, I felt like doing a double take. Maybe it was just the fact that my best friend since childhood now had a boyfriend.

Figuring I should let the little lovebirds have their time, I volunteered to do the dishes. Looking over at them I sighed a little bit thinking, how did the two of them even get together? It was probably an interesting story. I'll have to ask Troy sometime.

I guess I was staring at them too long because suddenly I felt a claw tap me on the shoulder. IT planted her paws on her hips and gave me a cool look, "I know what you're thinking, and I'm not going to take another moment of it."

Giving her a weird look, I attempted to stop her, "What are you talking about? I was just-"

"I know what you were just, and if you try and break them up, let me tell you, I will do everything I can to stop you. I will tear you from limb to limb. I will make you wish you were never born, I will make it so your mother won't recognize you."

What in the world? "You don't get it-"

IT's chestnut eyes glowed with rage, "I don't get it? I don't get it?! I tell you what I don't get. I don't get how you pretend you're Troy's bestfriend, but every time he tries to do something that he truly wants, you do everything in your power to try and stop him. How can you be so heartless?"

"Me? Heartless?" I gave the Beast an incredulous look, "You're the one that's called the Ice Princess. You're the one who treats her own brother like dirt. You're the one who people shiver at when they walk by!"

Then IT rose to the full height of a Mountain Lion, jabbing a paw into my chest. IT spoke slowly and deliberately, "YOU don't know me, YOU are the bigger asshole, and people like YOU are the reason I act the way I do."

Her eye's glossed over with the threat of tears as she quickly turned away and headed towards the camp fire to join the others.

* * *

By the time I went into the tent the Mountain Lion was already asleep. Lying down in my sleeping bag, I looked at her carefully, with no makeup and no snarl, she looked... beautiful. As I yawned and stretched my arms she cuddled closer to me and I slipped one arm around her shoulders, and the other over her slim waist. Leaning in slightly I whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

If you're interested in global warming I susgest reading/ watching an Inconvienent Truth By Al Gore. I read the book, it was really great. Sorry the argument kind of sucked though... As always thank you to the lovely Danielle for Beta-ing. (I tried changing the argument a little but it... didn't flow then)

And to everyone else, I love the feedback, so please read and review!


	11. Just Trying To Get By

So here is the next chapter of Petting the Mountain Lion, thanks to everyone who has been patient with me, I know I'm not the fastest updater in the world, but sometimes life just gets in the way. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it. I know there is a ton of dialog but please bear with me. Also, I tried to keep it straight, I understand that it can be confusing, but I really don't like using "He said, and She said." It's just the way I write, anyways hopefully its not too confusing.

Peace!

DP

Petting the Mountain Lion

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Setting my bag down and closing the door loudly, I shouted, "I'm home!"

My mom called back from the kitchen, "Take a shower first, then lunch will be ready."

"But I'm terribly hungry now."

"But you're terribly smelly now, and if you don't clean up you won't get to see the surprise I have for you."

I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Surprise?"

"You'll have to take a shower first..." I could just see the smile playing on my mother's lips.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Running down the stairs I turned the corner to my dining room and almost fell as I skidded to a halt. "No way." 

"Surprised?" Elliot, my older brother, held out his hands, palms upward.

"Hell yes, I'm surprised."

My mother raised an eyebrow. "Language?"

"Sorry, mom."

"It's okay, dear, just be careful around your sister."

"Yes, mom."

"Lunch isn't quite ready yet, you'll have to wait a few more minutes."

"But I'm starving!"

"It's cool Chad, let's go shoot some hoops."

"Awesome!" I grabbed the ball I always had lying around and headed out the front door. "Come one lets go!"

In the drive way I took the ball out and let it sail, it flew cleanly into the net, Elliot whistled in appreciation. "Been working on that?"

"Yeah, how 'bout you? Getting rusty by wearing ties all day?"

He just laughed it off and threw the ball at me. "Check."

I threw it back with a grin. As he headed out he faked to the right then went left, he wasn't nearly as good as Troy is when he pulls that, I stole it easily and went for another basket.

"Hey, I've been practicing that!"

"So has Troy, and he's a lot better at it then you are."

"Damn, how is that boy anyways?"

"Troy? We'll he's got a new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name is Ryan, super nice kid. Sister's a bitch though."

He laughed. "I know how that is. How's Taylor?"

"Taylor's... good."

"Uh-huh, which is why you had to think about it, come on bro, you can tell me."

"It's just... we're almost too perfect together."

"There is no such thing as being too perfect, if you click, you click. Let me tell you, women ruin over half the relationships they're in because they over think things. Don't tell me you're turning into a lady Chad."

"It's just that, we get along great, and she's my first real girlfriend you know?"

"That's not a good enough reason, you can't just stay with someone because you think it's right."

"So how's Sasha?"

"Sasha is amazing, actually, she's the reason I came home this weekend."

"Really, why?"

"I was thinking," he paused carefully, " I was thinking that I wanted to ask her to marry me."

I stared at him, was he old enough to be married? Did it matter? I mean if he thinks that they belong together, he's graduated from college, has a good paying job, I guess now is a good time as any.

"Well, say something?"

"Ell, that's awesome! Did you talk to her parents yet? I mean, there's so much to think about. Seriously, I can't believe it."

"Neither can I, but I think she's the one."

* * *

Sharpay and I hit the door to our math class at about the same time. Giving her a small smirk, I gave her the most extravagant bow I could manage. "After you princess." 

She turned towards me and all the sudden she wasn't the misunderstood girl I went camping with last weekend, but a vicious and ferocious mountain lion once more. Putting a delicate paw on her hip, it turned on a silver heel.

"Excuse me?"

I tried giving her a smile and bowed again. "After you."

The Mountain Lion just glared at me.

"Princess?" I added in hopes of making her laugh.

"We aren't friends."

Looking at her, I knew she was serious. "I... I know."

"Just because we we're forced to spend the weekend together doesn't mean you know me, or that you can even begin to understand me."

"It was just a joke." I was getting exasperated now, couldn't the she-lion see that I was just trying to make her smile?

"Well it wasn't funny, or original, don't you think I know what you basketball freaks say while you think I'm not listening?"

"I wasn't saying it to be mean."

At this IT roared with laughter, "Chad Danforth trying to be nice to me, The 'Mountain Lion.' That's fresh."

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be called that if you acted more human."

"Maybe you're just a spineless asshole, who thinks its easier to laugh shit away, rather than face your problems like a person.

"Whatever, bitch." I didn't need to stand here and listen to this crap.

"Yeah, run away like the scared fuck you are."

Sitting down in my seat I put my head down on my desk, wondering how this whole thing just happened.

* * *

The Mountain Lion incident had me bothered all through Math, so instead of getting lunch I decided it would be better to work my frustration off on the court. While running around and working up a good sweat, I didn't even notice Taylor come in. Sinking a three point shot, I grinned in satisfaction. Taylor caught the ball at the bottom of the net and held it to her stomach, smiling.

"Are you working on going left?" She threw the ball at me with a smile.

"Nah, that's Troy's game. I'm just trying to work out some kinks from the long weekend."

"Always the dedicated one, my Chad."

"You know it."

"I brought you an apple, thought you'd be hungry, after skipping lunch and everything." She tossed me the apple, and I caught it and took a big bite.

"Why thank you."

"How was camping?"

"You know woods, rivers, tents, the whole camping experience."

"Sounds like fun."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Fun to you?"

"Well, not to me, but it seems like your cup of tea."

"Ew... tea."

Taylor giggled, and took the ball from my hand. "How about a little one on one?"

"You want to play one on one with me?"

"Well, why not."

"Honey, you're going down." I stole the ball back from her and turned my back, dribbling towards the basket, turning and jumping I shot the ball cleanly in, "Oooh! Look at that, nothing but net!"

"Great shot, I think that deserves a prize."

I leaned in closer to her, "A prize hmm, what kind of prize were you thinking Miss McKessie?"

She closed the short distance, between us and kissed me softly.

* * *

I stood by Troy's car waiting for him to finish talking to his dad.You'd think they could just talk at home, but no Coach had to talk to Team Captain at school, I think it was his mother's rule. After 15 minutes he finally unlocked the car door and slid into the driver's seat. I opened my mouth then hesitated, "So Troy, what do you think of Taylor?"

"It's a little late for this question, don't you think?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you guys have been dating for like 4 months."

"Yeah... But…ever feel like a relationship was too right?"

Troy looked at me hesitantly. "...Yes."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows at him expectantly.

"There was the whole thing with Gabriella, I mean I thought we werevperfect for each other, but something always felt... off."

"I think I know what you mean."

"Chad, are you trying to tell me your gay?

"What? No! Man, where did that come from."

"You're being all weird."

"I was just curious, that's all."

Troy pulled into my driveway and put the car in park, "Whatever man, get out.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

As always a big shout out to Danielle for Betaing for me.

Comments? Questions? Concerns? Criticisms?

Review!


	12. If you're happy and you know it

Hey all, I want to thank everyone who is still reading this for bearing with me. I know I update slowly and everything, but I really love you all. And thanks so much for reading. This chapter is a little bit short, but actually have another chapter I just have to send it to my beta, the lovely Danielle, and then I'll post it!

Peace!

Dragon Pants.

Petting the Mountain Lion

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Have you ever felt like you are living the wrong life? I'm not talking about being trapped in another body or wanting a sex change. I'm talking about me, in my entirety, living a life that is different from my own. I know I'm not making much sense now, but it will, hopefully.

Sometimes it's just not good enough to be satisfied. It is too easy to follow a daily routine, fall into a pattern and be comfortable. And it's easy to say that one is happy. However, if one is not actively seeking out happiness, then how can one know whether they are _truly_ happy? I believe the problem is that there is a conflation between the feeling of happiness with just the feeling of being satisfied. Happiness is kind of on a scale. However, that scale is completely arbitrary. How happy something makes one or how much pleasure is retained is relative. This is not to say that happiness is bad or undesirable, just that it is subjective.

That subjectiveness, is what makes me wonder. I believe that someone else living my life would be infinitely more happy than I am. After all, I am part of a state championship team, I have a great girlfriend and I do well for myself.

So, why do I feel merely satisfied and not happy?

And if someone living my life could maximize it to its full happiness potential, then what life would make me so entirely ecstatic?

This is why I feel my life is wrong.

Maybe it's because it is too perfect.

In my life I don't strive for perfection, but for things that interest me, to challenge me and make me think.

Unfortunately a mindset like that may lead to me never being happy, because constant change does not constitute constant happiness. Though it could be because the person is too perfect and it is not what I need to be happy. So then the question one must ask themselves is, "What do I need to be happy?" That answer I'm not sure of, but I know that where I am now, I am not happy. The ways to become happy are different for every person. And to find a way to be happy is as specific and unique as the person.

Then the problem, is not the situation, but perhaps the person. Maybe it is because I am forever unsatisfied then the fault is not in the other person, but in me. The arbitrary nature of happiness means there are people who will never be happy, the opposite of course means people are perpetually happy.

Those people sicken me.

How is it possible to be completely happy? And if someone is always in this state of happiness, then are they_truly _happy?

I suppose the whole reason for this is because I'm wondering that maybe the real answer to all my questioning is that I should search for other ways to be happy, and then life will be so much better.

Feeling anything, I suppose, would be better than the status quo.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Questions, Comments, Concerns, Criticisms, Anything else?

REVIEW!

And thanks for reading.


	13. The Run Around

Hey, I updated! Over the summer I'm going to try really hard to try and update more frequently.

A/N: I know that the last section with Taylor doesn't really make sense, unless you are a policy debater (which if you are both a fanfic reader and a policy debater you should be my friend!) But basically its supposed to leave Chad and tangentially the reader confused, sorry about that. Also I know she is supposed to be on the Academic Decathlon team, but I know nothing about Academic Decathlon and a lot about debate.

Petting the Mountain Lion  
HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I stare at the door, it's a deep red with an elaborate gold knocker that shines handsomely in the morning light. I made a move to pick up the heavy handle, then notice the small round button above the door handle. Crap. Do I push the doorbell or use the knocker? The doorbell would be louder, but what if I woke her parents, worse yet her brother? The knocker, on the other hand, well they're mostly just for decoration right? It also runs the risk of not being heard, the house is extremely large and her room isn't exactly right by the front. So then would I just stand out here like an idiot? Of course I'm kind of doing that now anyways, what's wrong with me? Shaking my head I turned to leave. At that moment, the big red door opened, "Oh shit," I thought, "How am I going to explain this." Then, I hear that voice.

"Ryan! I'm going for a run, I'll be back in half an hour," she's backing out of the house while yelling. Slamming the door, she turns around. Seeing me she stops and stares, and I can't help but stare back.

For the first time seeing her standing there in her well beaten running shoes, make-up-less, hair naturally curly and pulled back, I realize how tiny she is. She gives me a shy smile, probably embarrassed that shes seeing her this way, and then she seems to snap back into place. The hand holding a ridiculously rhinestoned pink ipod is placed on her hip, she demands in the mountain lion growl, "What are you doing here?"

I give her my best smile, or at least I hope it's a smile, "I thought you might need a running buddy."

She raises a curious eyebrow, then shakes her head, "Whatever. Just keep up."

I'm not wearing the right shoes, but I see that this will be my only chance to see her this way. Shrugging I turn to follow her. She may not look like it, but the Mountain Lion is in excellent shape. It never occurred to me because she's so skinny but I thought if she set the pace, that I was just going for an easy jog. Before I know it I 'm breathing hard and sweating as I chase her, and she just keeps on running with ear phones in, holding that annoying pink ipod.

* * *

She was finally slowing down; unfamiliar with this area of town I slowed down with her. Looking around I see we're in a park. Not one of those parks around where I live though. You know those parks in the movies with perfect green grass, children playing in the sand box, mothers and nannies gossiping on the sidelines. She stops by the water fountain draping her earphones around her neck and bending over to rest her hands on her knees, she looks over to me, "Didn't think you'd still be here."

I grin then reply, "I eat runs like this for breakfast."

She just gave me a look and goes to get a drink. Walking over to a near by bench, she sits then pats the seat next to her.

Obligingly, I sat down.

"Well?" she asks.

"Well, what?" I counter.

"I know you're not here just to come running with me, what do you want?"

"Maybe I just want the pleasure of your company?" I try to sound aloof as I casually drape an arm across the back of the bench.

"I don't have a single friend that would run this far just to be with me."

"Well, now you do."

She gives me this look, it's guarded, yet heartbreaking, with a firm voice she repeats, "What do you want?"

I give a small shrug,"I don't know."

Her voice raises,"What do you want?"

I frustratingly repeat "I don't know!"

"What do you want?" She was practically shouting now.

And I raise my voice in response, "I don't know!" The mothers and nannies are starting to notice us.

She gave in steely look with those brown mountain lion eyes, and in a slow deadly tone she says it again. I can hear the words pushing past her teeth, "What. Do. You. Want?"

Finally, not knowing what to say, I whispered, "To be happy."

"What?"

"I want to be happy. I just want to be happy okay?"

Her face changes instantly, "What does that even mean?" Her voices cracks slightly as she asks the question.

I look at her face carefully before I reply,"I don't know, I just want to feel something, anything."

"You think you'll find that here, with me?" There is this sad, but hopeful look on her face that is just so fragile and beautiful.

"I don't know. I mean, yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here, I guess, would I?"

"I suppose you wouldn't be." She looks around at the picturesque park.

I followed her gaze, at a loss for words.

The next question is so soft I almost miss it through the chirp of the birds and laughter of the children, "Why me?"

I look at her carefully, tan skin, fake hair, a nose too big to be attractive, all the things I used to make fun of, then repeat like a puppet, "I don't know."

"The heart has its reasons, where reason knows nothing." She looks away from me while she quotes.

"Shakespeare?"

She lets out a small laugh and shakes her head, "Woody Allen."

"Oh," I blush feeling ignorant. "Close enough."

She smiles again as she stands, "Chad?"

"Yes?" She offered a hand and I took it and stood.

"We should go back, Ryan gets worried if I'm out too long."

"Okay." We set off in the direction we came from.

She never let go of my hand.

* * *

We're quickly approaching the front of her door again, and turn to face each other on her front steps. I open my mouth, not entirely sure what what I'm going to do or say, "Well, I had fun." Had fun? I could kick myself, that was so lame.

She looks at me then smiles coyly as she opened her front door, "Stay right here, I'll be back soon."

The door slams shut leaving me to stare at its intimidating bold red. I try to follow the pattern on the knocker while I wait for her.

A few minutes passed and she came out again, "Give me your hand." That demanding Mountain Lion voice is back.

I hold it out without question, her small hand slipped a small cool metallic object in mine, I looked at my palm to see a small key attached to a pink cord, "What is this for?"

"It's the key to the pool house around back. The door sticks a bit but all you have to do is give it a little shake then it'll open."

"Why do I need to the key to get into your pool house?" I questioned.

She gives me a pointed what-do-you-think look in response, "Monday. Five o'clock. Be there." She goes back inside.

I smile and say to myself, "Okay then, five on Monday it is." Turning on my heel I ran back home.

* * *

Lying on my bed, I hold the bright pink cord and dangle the key above me. Not only wast the string pink it also was sparkly. Hearing my phone ring, I flip it open without seeing who it was, "Yo, Chad here."

"Hey Poppet, how was your day?" Her voice was as cheerful as ever.

"Taylor!" I was actually surprised she called, normally when she's at a debate tournament I don't hear from her until she gets back, she always gets really into them and never bothers to call. So if shes taking the time now, it must really mean something, "It was kind of boring really, I spent like an hour today trying to get caught up on homework."

"Oooh, don't strain yourself, a whole hour," I could just see the teasing smile by her tone.

"How is, the tournament?"

"It's great, we're 3-1 right now, but next round is power paired high low, so we're probably going to hit West A tomorrow, we dropped to them first round, and we're locked neg."

Oh crap, here comes the debate speak again, no matter how many times she explains it to me, I really just don't get it. Well, 3-1 means shes won three and lost one, A team is their best team, Taylor and her partner are East Highs A team, but what does power parring mean? "Neg is your good side right?"

Taylor giggled, "No silly, thats aff, my 1ARs are infinitely better than my 2Ns."

What? 1AR... rebuttal, right, what the heck is a rebuttal? "Well, three wins and one loss is really great."

"Oh yeah, and even if we lose to West High's A team tomorrow round six is prower protected, and I'm pretty certain my speaks are high enough that we'll break even with a 4-2 record."

I yawned, "That's great sweetie."

"Listen, I should probably go, coach wants me to be able to function in the morning, we're the team with the best record right now."

"Okay, sweet dreams."

"I will, Love you Chad."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and shook my head, I have no idea what just happened in that conversation.


End file.
